The color filter is being used as a color face plate for a cathode-ray tube display, a photoelectric conversion device plate for copying, a filter for a single tube-type color television camera, a flat panel display using liquid crystal or a color solid pickup element.
The color filter in common use is constituted by primary colors of red, green and blue which are regularly disposed, however, some color filters are constituted by four or more color hues, if desired. For example, in case of a color filter for a camera tube or a color filter for a liquid crystal display, a black pattern (black matrix) is required for various purposes.
Specific examples of the disposition method of red, green and blue include a mosaic disposition, a stripe disposition and a delta disposition, and these disposition methods may be appropriately selected according to the need.
With respect to the method for producing a color filter, evaporation, dyeing, printing, pigment dispersion, electrodeposition, and electrodeposition transfer of a resist have been conventionally known. However, the color filter obtained by these methods is deficient in that a complicated production process is required, pinholes or flaws are readily generated, the yield is low, and accuracy is not ensured.
In order to overcome these problems, a method for producing a color filter according to an external development method (as described in, e.g., JP-A-55-6342, the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") or an internal development method (as described in, e.g., JP-A-62-148952 and JP-A-62-71950), using a silver halide color light-sensitive material, have been investigated. In the former case, the color development must be performed at least three times, thus, the production process never be simple. In the latter case, the layer thickness increases and for example, in the production of LCD panel, the layer may be peeled off upon rubbing or breaking of the line may be readily caused. In particular, when a light-sensitive material comprising a large number of light-sensitive layers as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 6-155726 is used, the layer thickness is further increased and a measure must be taken therefor. In order to overcome these problems, it may be considered to reduce the coating amount of binder, however, if this is practiced, there arise problems such that mixing of colors is readily caused, the ratio of organic compounds having a low melting point relatively increases in the coated layers, and the dye produced readily diffuses at a high temperature to cause blurring of the pixel pattern. The color filter is, for example, in the case of use for a color liquid crystal display, obliged to come under a high temperature condition of 150.degree. C. or higher in the after processing such as coating of a protective layer, deposition of a transparent electrode, and application of an orientation layer. Hence, the dye is required to have fastness to these temperatures and also to undergo no heat diffusion.